


Now is there a way (Some movement I'd make)

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, fake spiritualist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like fakers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is there a way (Some movement I'd make)

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my emissary!Stiles fic [clenching my jagged jaws (over the capture)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4474577) for twreversebang on LJ, but you don't have to read that to know what's going on here. This is written as a submission for a challenge at tv_universeusing Grandiloquent Words and this one is for the yogibogeybox (I tried to link it to the FB page but I don't know how that hellhole works so whatever).

The signs started popping up around town a couple weeks before the event but seemed to be overlooked by everyone but Stiles.

He stomped into the pack house one night and slapped a piece of paper on the table, then stood back and waited for an appropriate response. 

"Uhh," Isaac offered.

Erica raised her eyebrow at it and shrugged and Boyd barely looked up from his book. Scott looked at the paper with interest but shook his head. "I don't get it," he said.

Derek grabbed it from him and read it over quickly, then turned to Stiles and held up the paper. "Don't like these kinds of guys, I take it?"

Stiles grabbed the paper back and shoved it in his bag before dropping it to the floor. "They're the worst kind of people. They prey on the weak-willed and don't give two shits about anyone but themselves. They wouldn't know real magic if it bit them in the ass," Stiles complained. "I didn't think they came this far west, I thought they mainly stayed in the middle." Stiles waved his hand, gesturing to an imaginary map.

Derek sidled up next to him and threaded his fingers through Stiles', squeezing lightly. "Want to check him out and play with him a little?" Derek asked and Stiles' grinned, his eyes lighting up. He leaned up to kiss Derek and Isaac and Scott groaned while Erica looked on with interest and Boyd still didn't look up.

***

Derek and Stiles sat through the whole show the "spiritualist", James Cranfrey, put on for the crowd in Beacon Haven, about a half hour outside of Beacon Hills. Anytime someone stood up from the group gathered to see the "talent" Derek would whisper, "Fake" because he could hear their heartbeat shift when they cried out about James' amazing talents, weeping over how accurate he was.

When it was over Derek and Stiles stayed seated and waited for his adoring fans to leave, one by one. An hour after the show ended they finally made their way to James who was packing up on the stage.

"Great show," Stiles said as they approached. James smiled, serene and calm, and clasped his hands.

"Is there something I can answer for you, young sir?" James asked. Stiles quirked an eyebrow at Derek and bypassed James to look at his equipment.

"This is quite the yogibogeybox you've got here," Stiles said in an appreciative tone. He ran his hand over the ornate carving on the top, pushed his spark into it both as a test and as a set up. 

It was just a regular box, nothing special about it. Nothing James would want his slobbering public to know about.

James laughed nervously. "I recommend you don't touch that, young man. Forces larger than you or I run through that."

"How do you control them, then?" Derek asked, throwing James off guard. 

"I have honed my abilities over the years and can control the mystical forces with the aid of my tools, which I store in that box and they're not to be played with," James explained, with an edge to his voice.

"Oh, wow. My bad," Stiles said easily and stepped away, back to Derek's side. "It's all so interesting. You do _so much good_ for the people you meet. When did you find your spark?"

"Hmm? My... spark? You mean my gift? I was a child, not much older than you," James said with a smile. Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' waist and held him tight, knowing Stiles wanted to snap at the guy.

"Wow, must have been super scary," Stiles said sarcastically but James didn't seem to pick up on it. 

He started to explain how he was struck with his abilities and the voices he could hear when Derek cleared his throat and pointed.

"That thing supposed to do that?"

James turned and saw his yogibogeybox hovering behind him, a few feet off the ground. Stiles suppressed a giggle and made a motion with his finger that caused the box to start spinning in the air. 

James turned white.

"I, um. I. This is ... of course it's. Um," James stuttered.

Stiles flicked his finger and the top to the yogibogeybox flew open and everything inside started flinging out, some landing far into the auditorium. James took one look at Stiles and Derek, who were watching calmly, shrieked, and ran off the stage.

As soon as he was gone Stiles released his hold and the box fell to the floor and cracked, neatly right through the top. Derek led him off the stage and out of the auditorium back to the car.

"Feel better?" Derek asked, amused.

"I'll let you know when he mysteriously disappears from the public eye," Stiles replied with a grin.


End file.
